Quests（支线）
Vampire crusher 血族压榨者 Destroyed the Master in its lair of the Dreadfell. 在恐惧降临里的巢穴杀死长者 A dangerous secret 危险的秘密 Found the mysterious staff and told Last Hope about it. 找到神秘的法杖并告诉最后的希望 The secret city 秘密之城 Discovered the truth about mages. 发现法师的真相 Burnt to the ground 烧为平地 Gave the staff of absorption to the apprentice mage and watched the fireworks. 把吸收之杖给法师学徒并观看焰火 Against all odds 克服一切困难 Killed Ukruk in the ambush. 在埋伏中杀死Ukruk Sliders 滚轴 Activated a portal using the Orb of Many Ways. 用歧路之球激活一个传送门 Destroyer's bane 毁灭者克星 Killed Golbug the Destroyer. 杀死毁灭者Golbug Brave new world 勇敢新世界 Went to the Far East and took part in the war. 抵达远东参加战争 Race through fire 火中竞赛 Raced through the fires of the Charred Scar to stop the Sorcerers. 在焦炭伤痕的火中竞赛以阻止术士 Orcrist 兽敌 Killed the leaders of the Orc Pride. 杀死兽人战豪 Evil denied 拒绝邪恶 Won ToME by preventing the Void portal to open. 通过阻止空白传送门的开启赢得ToME The High Lady's destiny 至高女士的命运 Won ToME by closing the Void portal using Aeryn as a sacrifice. 通过牺牲Aeryn关闭空白传送门的开启赢得ToME Selfless 无私 Won ToME by closing the Void portal using yourself as a sacrifice. 通过牺牲自己关闭空白传送门的开启赢得ToME Triumph of the Way 凯旋道 Won ToME by sacrificing yourself to forcefully spread the Way to every other sentient being on Eyal. 通过牺牲自己强行分离Eyal其他智慧生命的道路赢得ToME Tactical master 战术大师 Fought the two Sorcerers without closing any invocation portals. 没有关闭任何愿望传送门击败两个术士 Portal destroyer 传送门毁灭者 Fought the two Sorcerers and closed one invocation portal. 关闭一个愿望传送门击败两个术士 Portal reaver 传送门掠夺者 Fought the two Sorcerers and closed two invocation portals. 关闭两个愿望传送门击败两个术士 Portal ender 传送门终结者 Fought the two Sorcerers and closed three invocation portals. 关闭三个愿望传送门击败两个术士 Portal master 传送门大师 Fought the two Sorcerers and closed four invocation portals. 关闭四个愿望传送门击败两个术士 Rescuer of the lost 迷失者的救星 Rescued the merchant from the assassin lord. 从刺客之主的手中解救商人 Poisonous 恶毒的 Sided with the assassin lord. 站在刺客之主的一边 Destroyer of the creation 毁灭创物 Killed Slasul. 杀死Slasul Flooder 洪水 Defeated Ukllmswwik while doing his own quest. 在做Ukllmswwik的支线时击败他 Gem of the Moon 月亮元素 Completed the Master Jeweler quest with Limmir. 和Limmir一起完成大师珠宝支线 Curse Lifter Killed Ben Cruthdar the Cursed. 杀死被诅咒者Ben Cruthdar Eye of the storm 风暴之眼 Freed Derth from the onslaught of the mad Tempest, Urkis. 从疯圣殿骑士的猛攻下解救Derth Antimagic! 反魔法！ Completed antimagic training in the Ziguranth camp. 完成Ziguranth营地的反魔法训练 Anti-Antimagic! 反-反魔法！ Destroyed the Ziguranth camp with your Rhaloren allies. 与Rhaloren同伴一起摧毁Ziguranth营地 There and back again 回来 Opened a portal to Maj'Eyal from the Far East. 从远东打开到Maj'Eyal的传送门 Back and there again 再回去 Opened a portal to the Far East from Maj'Eyal. 从Maj'Eyal打开到远东的传送门 Arachnophobia 魔煞 Destroyed the spydric menace. 摧毁spydric的威胁 Clone War 克隆战争 Destroyed your own Shade. 摧毁自己的阴影 Home sweet home 甜蜜的家 Dispatched the Weirdling Beast and taken possession of Yiilkgur, the Sher'Tul Fortress for your own usage. 杀死奇怪的野兽占领Yiilkgur，Sher'Tul城堡 Squadmate 小组成员 Escaped from Reknor alive with your squadmate Norgan. 和下组成员诺干一起从Reknor逃离 Genocide 种族灭绝 Killed the Orc Greatmother in the breeding pits, thus dealing a terrible blow to the orc race. 在牺牲地穴杀死兽人祖母，导致兽人种族的可怕波动 Savior of the damsels in distress 预先少女的拯救者 Saved Melinda from her terrible fate in the Crypt of Kryl-Feijan. 在Kryl-Feijan地穴中把梅琳达从可怕的命运中解救出来 Impossible Death 不可能的死亡 Being killed by your future self. 被未来的自己杀死 Self-killer 自杀者 Killed your future self. 杀死未来的自己 Paradoxology 悖论 Both killed your future self and got killed by your future self. 同时杀死未来的自己和被未来的自己杀死 Explorer 探险者 Use the Sher'Tul fortress exploratory farportal at least 7 times with the same character. 用同一个人物用Sher'Tul城堡的远距离探险传送门七次 Orbituary 讣告 Stabilized the Abashed Expanse to maintain it in orbit. 稳定保持在轨道上的Abashed Expanse。 Matrix style! 矩阵模式 Finished the whole Abashed Expanse zone without being hit by a single void blast or manaworm. Dodging's fun! 不被真空爆炸或魔力虫击中完成Abashed Expanse。闪避的乐趣 The Right thing to do 做正确的事 You did the righteous thing in the ring of blood and disposed of the Blood Master. 在血环中左正确的事处置了血腥大师 Lost in translation 在翻译中迷失 Destroy the naga portal in the slazish fens and be caught in the aftereffect. 在slazish fens摧毁娜迦传说门并被副作用波及